knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody
Stats Full Name: Melody Renee Smith Alias: Mel, Mel Mel Age: 15 Siblings: Megara Anne Smith Knight of: Dali Relationship: Taken by MiloKovu History Melody grew up with a family not far from where her real parents lived. She was a happy kid, that had a strange gift. Dali had gave her a necklace after Megara, gave her up to be adopted. The necklace could be used to avoid danger and keep her human. Her mother, Venassa was originally a Mermaid. The gene was passed down to her instead of her sister, so she has the power to switch from human to mermaid by just removing the necklace. She then was taken from her home, parents, and friends. To began her training as a spy for Dali. Melody's adoptive parents, although working for the Godess Dali, treated Melody like she didn't belong. This helped with her not trusting to well. Melody's mother was a Princess soon to be queen. She had no time for Melody. When they did talk they fought. Melody's mother would always talk down to her and make her feel un wanted. Melody's father never touched her. They never spoke, which made Melody wonder did she really belong with them? Dali's Temple Melody takes training as a very important thing. She is skilled in hand to hand as well as weapons. Magic is her weak point, which Chel is helping her with. She thinks the world of Dali for taking her away from the family who didn't love her at the age of twelve. She didn't care about being the youngest on the team, all she wanted was to know she had people who care about her. The Team *Mulan- known as Mu Mu, to Melody. She is a big sister to Melody. She has been there for Melody through a lot. Her first battle to her first heart break. Mulan is always willing to help Melody. *Helga- Melody knows nothing about her team mate Helga. *Aroura- Known as Rora to Melody. Although she tends to scare her at times, she sees her as an older sister. She hates that she is dead (as of July 4th) because of Jesturma's curse. But she is glad she get to see her as a ghost. *Chel- or Chelly as Melody calls her. Is more like a mother figure to Melody. Wanting to teach her the ropes and everything. They are pretty close. Melody Now Melody fell in love not to long after her sister did. With a guy named Milo on Falia's team. She started changing a few months after they started dating and becoming more of a Dali Knight in all her actions and ran him off. Or so she thinks. Milo left Melody just needing time to think, and after a few days Melody told him that if he really liked Duchess to tell her, not thinking he really liked her. Leaving Melody with a heart broke in two. With that, Kovu came up to Meg wanting to steal a love potion for Duchess, so he could be with her again. In doing so, after everything happened. He messed up and gave the potion to Kovu and Melody. Just hoping to push them together. Well it worked for a few days. Now Melody is pissed at her sister, and kinda bonding without the potion with Kovu, so maybe this realationship will work out who knows?